Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -55\% \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} = -0.2$ $ -55\% = -\dfrac{55}{100} = -0.55 $ $ \dfrac{1}{4} = 0.25$ Now we have: $ -0.2 \times -0.55 \times 0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.2 \times -0.55 \times 0.25 = 0.0275 $